


How are toons made?

by Im_that_gay_bitch



Category: Animaniacs, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Gen, Past Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_that_gay_bitch/pseuds/Im_that_gay_bitch
Summary: Many people believe that toons are just there to entertain us, and that is true but how are they made? you can't make a soul out of thin air. so the doc decides to investigate, using the warner siblings as test subjects, and what he finds makes his blood run cold.
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Slappy Squirrel & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. The nightmares

Jake King and Emily King smirked as they watched their brother try and woo a young girl from his school that James had a crush on for a while.

James King was a blued eyed 11 years old with his black hair always really messy hair that matter how much Jake and Emily tried to fix it, it never worked. He wore a baby blue sweater and denim over-alls 

"James...I'm a lesbian...I don't like guys," the girl said and walked away, James looked heartbroken but James shouldn't be dating at his age, he was 11 after all.

"Oh...that's alright Amy, see ya.." James said as he walked to his older brother and his younger sister " goddammit, why me" James mumbled 

"Well, you tried at least, I know what can cheer you up, James! wanna go to the local park to get ice cream?" Jake said with his normal over-confident smile. his brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight, he wore a white t-shirt, tan ripped denim jeans. his brown hair was in a small ponytail. he was the eldest of the siblings, 14 years old.

Emily nodded "Yeah!" Emily was a 9-year-old girl, her piercing green eyes that you can easily get lost in, her black hair was always in two pigtails on the side of her head at all time. her short-sleeved pink dress was knee-length, she also wears a yellow flower hair clips on the sides of her head

James nodded, suddenly forgetting him being heartbroken and followed his siblings to the local park, the park was buzzing with life, children playing in the park's playground that was near the park's lake. Emily went to the playground to play with her friends. Jake and James went to get the ice cream from the ice cream stand. taking their eyes of Emily for a moment, Jake turned around to ask Emily what she wanted but..he didn't see her. so jake asked James to get his ice cream for him and walked to the playground. to find that Emily was climbing out of the park's lake with a small child, she placed the child on the grass as the mother thanked her. Jake sighed in relief and was sorta proud of her, when a child, who looked to be 15 threw a rock at the back of Emily's head, causing her to get knocked out and fell into the lake. Jake went immediately to dive into the water to attempt to save his baby sister.

Yakko shot up from his ball pit cold sweat covered his body his breathing quick and shallow, tears falling from his eyes. Wakko and dot were at his bedside (if you can call it that) and they hugged him as soon as they saw he was awake Yakko hugged back, closing his eyes, his breathing stabilized and his tears slowed down. Yakko opened his eyes and wakko and dot let go, "Thanks..." was all that Yakko could say, but when he thought about the nightmare, his head started to spin, he had no clue any of three children were, why was he in Kansas? and why were his last name king and no warner? an appointment with dr scratchy was defiantly needed the next day. when Yakko looked at the time, he realised it was 1 am "Jeez...did I wake you two up?" he said, a slight smirk on his face as he tried his eyes 

dot shook her head."No, in fact, we were up to when we heard your yaps" 

"At one am? I thought I told you two to be in bed by ten at least" Yakko sighed, shaking his head "But I'm alright now I just had a really strange nightmare, I gotta get you two to bed now, shouldn't I?" 

As Yakko tucked them in Yakko had his mind on other means, now that Yakko thought about it, how were toons made? a soul can't come out of thin air...Nah they're just toons to entertain people when its raining and they can't go outside or when its a weekend morning and kids have nothing to do...right?


	2. The appointment

Jake King swam the fastest he could but when he brought Emily to the grass, it was too late. a week later after the incident, Jake was riding his bike home from school why was it her? it should've been me, I should've saved her faster. but I gotta stay strong for James, Jake said to himself. Riding a bike always cleared Jake's mind and was too deep in thought and he realised a moment too late that he had made the wrong turn awhile back and was now lost. Jake looked around in the unfamiliar streets, defiantly downtown, he thought to himself, he stops at a street corner to catch his breath and look for a way home and saw that a street led into a high way, he knew his way around the highway so he should be home in 6. so he turned and made his way down the hill, seeing that he was going so fast that he couldn't control his bike anymore, he tried to slow himself down by slamming of the breaks but Jake got thrown off the bike and landed on the road. Jake got on to his knees to check for any injuries but....he saw headlights behind him and heard a car horn he looked behind him and saw the truck but wasn't given a moment to react and...

Yakko once again woke up tranched in sweat, his heart racing, when he finally calmed down he checked the time it was five am so he made breakfast, thinking over his nightmares he had the following night, trying to figure out why he's having them but kept going to dead ends. two hours later his siblings woke and were going with their normal morning routine as if last night never happened, Yakko preferred it that way. Wakko and Dot left for a photoshoot for some ads. Yakko left too

Yakko Warner walked to Dr Otto Scratchensniff's office, the morning sun roasting his fur, taking a deep breath as he did so Dr starchy probably knows the answer on what the heck the dreams meant and why it's bothering me so much. He knocked at the office's door, Otto answered he had clearly just come into work 10 minutes "Vhat you, you Vant? its a bit early to make messes" Yakko bit his Lip out of habit "For once I'm not here to make trouble, in fact...I just have a question to ask..." 

The doctor looked at Yakko with concern "come in Vakko, I vell something is on your mind" Yakko walks into the office and sat at the desk and the toon sighed and Otto sat across from the puppy-child and sighed "Vhat is Vrong Vakko?" the doctor asked with concern and Yakko only looked at the man that he had tortured for years and says what he's had on his mind "How are toons made?"

Scrachandstiff was stunned "Vhat do you mean Vakko? Vhat caused you to ask this Question?" Yakko sighed as he started to explain the two nightmares he had last night, The doc recognised these nightmares as if he had pstd. maybe he did, maybe he didn't, he'll ask Wakko and dot if they had simlar nightmares later this week, but that wasn't the issue right now. and as there session progressed The doctor got more and more concerned...and that question Yakko asked...how are toons made? maybe toons weren't as innocent as they first appear to be.


	3. The vist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the concerning therapy session, Otto and hello nurse tell slappy squirrel and bugs bunny about it because they are the closed things they have to guardians. They visit the water tower out of concern and find something they do not expect.

As James King sat on his middle school roof looking at the city skyline, he held on to three necklaces on his neck, a plastic pink cat, a brown plastic bunny, and a baby blue plastic dog. The necklaces were the king siblings to him. He felt tears falling from his eyes but he didn’t feel anything. From behind him, he heard his builles yell “Sibling killer!” Over and over again. Its been two years since the accidents happened. James told himself to stay strong but each day it was getting harder and harder to do. He thought about it, how would they react if he jumped...would they even feel guilty? Any remorse? Or would they feel pride? He stood up letting the wind blow in his hair, taking a deep breath and said to himself “I’m coming home sibs” the bullies stopped yelling as he opened up his arms.

“Hey kid, we’re just joking” the leader of the bullies said “Don’t actually do It”

“just joking...?” He repeated before he started to laugh “Just joking? You say now? Ha! To late now,” he spat and turned around to face them, “This is all your fault, you know that right? When my face is going to be on the news your going to jail just because you wanted to play a joke on a kid like me, how pathetic.” Then he leaned back, leting the wind take control of his body as he laughed, tears falling from his eyes. “I’m coming home Sibs...” he said before he landed, the last thing he saw was Jake on one knee trying to help James up

Wakko Warner shot up from his hammock, drenched in sweat and tears falling from his eyes. He couldn’t control his breathing as his heart beaten a hundred times per minute. Yakko and dot were at his bed side, and they hugged him, comforting him, he cried to Their arms, when Wakko calmed down enough to speak, he blurted out what happened in his dream, Dot carried on hugging him, meanwhile Yakko froze...like his nightmares...he hugged back and said in the softest voice he could muster “Its going to be okay baby bro...its just a nightmare” Wakko fell asleep a few moments later, Yakko picked up his baby bro and put him back into his hammock.

“Let them in nurse” Otto strachansniff said into his mic. The office door opens, Slappy squirrel and Bugs bunny enter. “whats up with the warners?” She asked, more annoyed than worried. Bugs bunny on the other hand was more worried that annoyed “You said this is about a nightmare if I remember correctly from the phone call?” He questioned.

“At ten am yesterday morning Vakko Came to my door, and he told me about..the nightmare he had, and...they were...deeply disturbing..” Otto started to explain “They seem to be about the vaners past lives...because Vakko said that he says that his name was in the nightmare was Jake King, the name sounded familer so I looked it up...Jake king was a 14 year old back in the twentys, Him and his two siblings worked at the Circus in south Carolina in the twenties . They were quite popular in there home town they’re father owned the circus and according to my sources, he beat them if they did something wrong in practice, his sibling names were Emily and Jake king. And one thing I’ve noticed that about yakko is suffering from C-PTSD like symptoms"

Slappy’s annoyance melted away like butter and is now more concerned than anything, her eyes widened “I...didn’t know it was that serous, I thought since this was about a nightmare...it would just be something silly but...holly shit..”

Bugs eyes widened as well “So whata gonna do doc?” 

“Vell, for now I’m going to see if Dot and Vakko had similar nightmares...if so...I’ll start treatment if they all have them within 1 week” Otto stated “Because I’ve always had a theory that toons had past lives before they became toons, so this might comferm it and i can convinced, companies to stop mass producing toons . But if not I’ll start treatment right away. ” 

Bugs thought for a moment before sighing “Well when i was first made, i had these nightmares about a party, my name was James Hamliton.And I remember be stabbed trying to save someone, so maybe it is true” bugs added “and toons are being made way to fast nowadays...alright..I’ll aloud it” 

“You just-“ Slappy started to yell but then thought about it “Alright, just don’t hurt them.” Slappy sighed, calming down slightly.

The two toons leave the office. Slappy sighs “I’m going to vist them, coming with old colleague?” Bugs nodded. As they made their way to the water tower, bugs sighs “I wonder what the doc meant by deeply disturbing”

As Yakko Warner was laying on the roof of his metal home, letting the wind blow his ears, he was deep In thought, why was wakko having similar nightmares?. Yakko jumped when he heard his siblings call him down of the roof, he stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, taking a deep breath, before he dropped on to the bright orange platform. Bugs and Slappy were there, confused he titled his head “What are you two here for?”

Wakko and Dot were trying to build a card tower,but Wakko was eating the cards, at the dining table when they heard a knock at the door, dot answered and found their parental figures at the door, they asked where yakko went. “Oh he’s on the Roof, I’ll call him for you. YAKKO! Do what you wish” dot finished and closed the door

Wakko titled his head and looked at dot im confusion “Why did Bugs and Slappy want to see Yakko?”

Dot shrugged “I don’t know, I think it’s because of his nightmare he had a few days ago, now how about we try to bulid that card tower again but you Don’t eat the cards”

“Well, its not that big of a deal bugs, I’ve had worse nightmares, it’s not something to really worry about” Yakko smirked, lying through his teeth “Anyways its not like it really affects my performance on set” 

“If you say so, just call us if you have anymore, Alright?” Bugs said, sighing with relief

Slappy nodded “Alright warner, see you on set to tomorrow” she jumped off the tower. 

Bugs followed slappy off the tower as yakko mumbled “Cya...” He sighed, taking out a picture he had found under his bed, in the picture there were three children a 9 year old girl, a 11 year old boy and a 14 year old, they seemed to have worked in a circus, the picture was in black and white and looked quite rusty, as if ut hasn’t deen the light of day for 72 years yakko didn’t know why but...it felt so familiar 


End file.
